


Blame It On The Night

by Colossus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, doğum günü partisinde yıllar önce kaybettiği Orkidesinin bulunduğunu öğrenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım beğenirsiniz, Keyword için yazmış olduğum bir hikayedir lakin uzun bir aradan sonra yazdığım ilk fanfiction olduğu için hatalarım olacaktır. Yapıcı yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin lütfen :)
> 
> Sözcük orkideydi.
> 
> Keyifli okumalar. :)

Blame It On The Night

_Deorro - Five Hours_

İhtişamlı binanın çatısına inmekte olan helikopterin sesi şehrin gürültüsünün içinde kayboluyor, _yaşamın sesleri_ tüm şehri esir alıyordu ama çatıda bekleyen bir grup adam için bu ses katlanamayacak kadar yüksekti. İri yarı adamlar ellerini yüzlerine siper ederek helikopterin inmesini bekliyor, aynı zamanda kulaklarındaki vericilerle binanın içindeki adamlara talimatlar veriyorlardı. Her şey mükemmel olmalıydı aksi halde birçok adamın hayatı tehlikeye girecekti. Bunu adından daha iyi bilen Jack bir adım gerisindeki adamına “Aşağıya söyle DJ’e haber versinler,” dedi. Gerisindeki adam çatı kapısına doğru yönelirken Jack ekledi

“İçkileri de aklından çıkarma.”

Adam hızlı bir onaylamayla kapıyı açarak gözden kaybolduğu sırada helikopter piste inmiş ve çatıda büyük bir telaş başlamıştı bile. Çatı olabildiğince esiyor ama kimse bundan etkilenmiyorken helikopterin kapısı sertçe açıldı.

İçeriden sarı saçları koyu gecede dikkatleri üstüne çekecek kadar parlak, yüz hatları keskin ve mimikleri oldukça sabit bir adam indi. Mavi-gri gözleri adamları süzüyor, olması gerekenleri inceleyerek ilerliyor ve programın nasıl olacağını adamlardan dinliyorken Draco Malfoy karşılanmadan memnun kalmış olacak ki Jack’e sırıttı.

İri yarı kel bir adam kapıyı hızlı bir şekilde açmış _Bay Malfoy’_ un geçmesini bekliyordu, Draco bunu görmezden gelerek ilerledi, bunlar olması gereken şeylerdi. Bugün onun doğum günüydü ve şehrin sahibi olarak _Draco Malfoy_ daha özel ve daha fazla şey bekliyordu. “Bu gece için neler planladık demiştin Jordan,” dedi merdivenlerden inen Malfoy. Adımları seriydi, bir an önce partiye katılmak ve dilediğince içmek istiyordu. Duvarları titreten bas sarışın adamın da içini titretiyor, kan basıncını yükseltiyor, onu fazlasıyla heyecanlandırıyordu.

“Jack efendim, partide ünlü DJler olacak, R&B sanatçılarını da getirttik ama sizin isteğinizle sahne alacaklar. Partiden sonra Yeşil Köşkte parti sonrası eğlence düzenlenecek. Ve bunların dışında bir takım sürprizler de olacak Bay Malfoy.”

Draco soruyu sadece sormak için sormuştu, cevabı onun için önemli değildi. Önemli olan bu gecenin güzel geçmesiydi. Parti alanına adım attığında da bu gecenin olağanüstü geçeceğini anladı. Her yerde insanlar dans ediyor, kimisi öpüşüyor, kimisi içiyor, kimisi sadece etrafa bakıyorken Draco gördüğü şeyden oldukça memnun kalmıştı. Oh, evet bu gece müthiş geçecekti. Geçmesi gerekiyordu.

Mavi, yeşil ve kırmızı ışıklar oradan oraya hareket ediyor, çalan şarkı gençlerin kanına alkolden daha hızlı karışıyordu. Draco locaya çıkmak için merdivenleri hızlıca çıktı. Siyah takım elbisesi asaletini belli ediyordu, bunun yanı sıra bir kaç gömlek düğmesinin açık olması da eğlenceye ne kadar hazır olduğunun göstergesiydi.

Draco sonunda locaya vardığında her yer yeşile bürünmüş, herkes şarkıyla deliler gibi zıplıyor çığlıklar atıyordu. Draco partileri seviyordu. “Doğum günün kutlu olsun _Malfoy,”_ sarışın adam şuan yeni yaşını düşünmek istemiyordu, o sadece doğum günü partisini düşünüyordu. Sadece _partiyi_ düşünüyordu. Draco sesin geldiği tarafa dönerek Pansy’e teşekkür etti. Güzel kadın minicik elbisesiyle oldukça rahat görünüyordu ve rahattı da.

Pansy kıvrak adımlarla onun yanına ilerledi ve yanağına sıcak bir öpücük bırakıp tekrar geldiği yere döndü. Locadan çıkmadan önce geriye bakıp “İyi eğlenceler aşkım,” diye fısıldadı göz kırparak. Loca kalabalıktı, Malfoylar İngiltere’nin en çok tanınan ve korkulan ailesiydi. Çoğu şehri avuçlarında tutuyorlardı ve tanıdıkları oldukça fazlaydı. Hiç kimse onlara yanlış yapmak istemiyor ya da verilen görevi berbat etmek istemiyorlardı. Yanlış atılmış herhangi bir adımda hayatlarının sonuna gelebilirlerdi. Bunu her şehir biliyordu. Draco Malfoy güç ve parayla şımartılmış bir adamdı.

Geniş locada Goyle, Crabbe, Zabani, birçok güzel bayan ve birçok iş adamı vardı. Malfoy ilerleyerek içki dolu masadan bir bardak viski aldı. Büyük bir yudumla tüm viskiyi içip bardağı masaya bıraktıktan sonra tırabzanlara dayanarak dans eden insanları izledi. DJ müzikleri akıllıca seçiyor, herkesi yerinden oynatıyordu. Malfoy eline büyük bir bardak alarak locaya baktı, eğlenmek istiyordu. Ama içini sıkan bir şey vardı. Olmasını istemeyeceği bir şey olacaktı. Bundan emindi. Dişlerini sıkarak bardaktan hatırı sayılır büyüklükte bir yudum aldı.

“Hey Draco! Bu geceki sürprizi sana söylediler mi?”

Draco düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp sorunun geldiği yöne alaycı bir bakış atarak sırıttı. “Yoksa sana söylediler mi Zabani?” kolundaki kızı kendisine biraz daha çeken Blaise olumsuz anlamda başını salladı ve ekledi “Bu seneki sürprizi çok merak ediyorum. Sonuçta başa geçmeden önceki son gençlik partin…” Sarışın adam onayladı. Bu son gençlik partisiydi, bunu bilmek canını sıksa da Yeşil Koltuğa oturacağını bilmek, babasının yerine geçeceğini bilmek onu az da olsa gururlandırıyordu. En azından Draco herkese böyle diyordu. Yoksa aklının yıllar önce kayıplara karışan kalbinde olduğunu kimse bilmiyordu, bilmemeliydi. 

Draco başını sertçe sallayıp bu düşünceleri aklından atarak locadan çıktı. Merdivenleri hızla iniyordu, önünde duran insanlar hızlıca yoldan çekiliyor, aynı zamanda tedirgin bir selam veriyorlardı. Draco bunların hiç birine ilgi göstermedi, kafasını dağıtmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Bu gece güzel geçmeliydi. Sarışın adam bardağını bir yere bırakıp rahatlamak için kendisini dans edenlerin içine bıraktı.

Dakikalar saatleri kovalarken içkiler su gibi gidiyor, Draco düşüncelerinden kurtulmuş çevresinde tonlarca insanla dans ediyordu. Pistin gerisinde Jack DJ kabinine doğru bir işaret yaptı bunun ardından müziğin sesi kısıldı ve kalın sesli Dj bağırarak konuştu;

“Eğleniyor muyuz?!”

Kalabalık hep bir ağızdan bağırarak soruyu yanıtlayarak alkışladılar. DJ sesini iyice yükselterek devam etti;

“Bugün Draco Malfoy’un doğum günü için-”

Sözü kalabalığın inanılmaz çığlıkları ve alkışlarıyla bölündüğünde Draco pistin ortasında kolunda iki kızla sadece dikiliyor, fazla tepki vermiyordu. Yanında ki sarışın bayan, Draco’nun boynuna iyice sokulurken DJ lafını tamamlamaya çalıştı;

“toplanıyoruz ve şimdi Büyük Malfoy’un söyleyeceklerini dinledikten sonra eğlenmeye devam edeceğiz!”

Mikrofonu Lucius Malfoy alırken uzun sarı saçları bir ipek misali lacivert takımının omuzlarını düşüyor, gözleri onca kalabalığın arasında oğluna kitlenmiş, keskin bakışlarla konuşmasına başladı.

“Bu gecenin önemini burada olan herkes biliyordur. Bu Draco için son gençlik partisi olacak, bu geceden sonra kendisi benim koltuğuma geçip Malfoy ailesinin başında olacak.” Büyük Malfoy gözlerini oğlundan almıyor, büyük salonda kimse konuşmuyor, çıt bile çıkmıyordu. Nefesler bile temkinli alınıyorken pistin ortasında duran Draco kolundaki kızları bırakmış aynı sertlikle babasının bakışlarına cevap veriyordu. Önceleri Malfoyların en küçüğü, Draco Malfoy babasını oldukça severdi, onun yerine geçeceği günü iple çeker bunun için babasının peşinden ayrılmazdı. Ta ki Büyük Malfoy kalbini ondan alıncaya dek.

Genç adam dişlerini sıktı. O geceyi çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Unutması mümkün değildi. “Seviyorum,” demişti Draco. Kendini artık tutmak istememişti, kendi kimliğini ailesinden saklamak istememişti. Onun tek istediği yaşamını _O_ ’nunla geçirmekti. O günden sonra yapacağı her şeyi, atacağı her adımı, söyleyeceği her şeyi _O_ adamla yapmak istemişti. Birisini sevdiği için, bir _adamı_ sevdiği için günlerce işkence çekmiş ve hor görülmüştü. Son geceden sonra _Orkidesini_ bir daha hiç görmemiş, görememişti. Yıllarca _Orkidesini_ aramış ama bulamamıştı. Tanıdığı herkese karşı bir duvar ören Draco Malfoy artık eskisi gibi tam olamadığını kimseye belli etmemişti. Edememişti.

Lucius bir takım formal şeyler söyledikten sonra elindeki martinisini kaldırarak devam etti;

“Bu geceki sürprizim, hayalet orkidenin eve döndüğünü söylemek olacak.”

Martinisinden yudum alan Lucius, kimsenin bir şey anlamadığını biliyordu. Zaten anlamalarını da beklemiyor, bunu anlaması gereken kişinin çoktan pisten ayrıldığını gördüğünde hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Draco, sınavı geçememişti. Büyük Malfoy iç çekerek geriye döndü.

“Gitmeyeceğini düşünüyordum,” dedi dudaklarını büzerek.

“Efendim, Harry’nin durumu-”

“Biliyorum. Seçimlerinin sonucunu görmeli. ”

Bardağı konuşan kızıl adama bırakıp kapıya yönelen Lucius parti sonrası eğlencenin ve yarın olacak seremonilerin iptal edilmesini mırıldanarak kapıyı açtı ve geriye bakıp "Draco başa geçmeyecek, tüm Malfoy ailesine ve gerekli yerlere bildir. Sınavı geçemedi."

* * *

Sarışın adam merdivenleri ikişer üçer iniyor, önüne gelenleri ittiriyor, _Bay Malfoy_ ları duymuyor sadece koşuyorken aklı Orkidesinde ve şuan başka hiçbir şey umurunda değildi. Draco sinirden titreyen ellerini yumruk yapmış, kapıya sakin adımlarla yürümeye çalışıyordu, arkasından gelen adımları duymuştu ama dönüp bakmaya tenezzül etmedi.

“Efendim-”

“Defol git.”

Jack inatla o tarafa koşuyor, konuşmasına devam etti;

“Efendim bilmeniz gereken bir şey var.”

Draco’nun adımları kesilip öylece durduğunda Jack üzgün olduğunu mırıldanarak anlatmaya başladı.

* * *

_I Have Loved You For A Thousand Lifetimes - Michael Whalen_

Sarışın adam yıkılmış bir halde koca köşkün koridorları arasında ilerliyordu. Ağlamayı yıllar önce unutmuş bir adam olarak kapıları sertçe açan Draco, bu geceyi sevmemişti. Sevmesi gereken geceyi sevememişti. Bahsi geçen odayı gördüğünde oraya doğru ilerledi ve kapısında birkaç dakika bekledi.

Daha sonra Draco ikili kapıyı ittirip açtığında duvardaki büyük tabloyu inceleyen kuzguni siyah saçlı adamı gördüğünde yere yığılacak gibi olmasına rağmen kapıya yaslanarak dik durmayı son anda başardı. Draco, sevdiği adamın sırtına baktığını idrak edemiyordu.

Kapıyı yavaşça bıraktı. Tok ses Harry Potter’ın irkilmesine sebep olmuştu. Harry ani bir hareketle kapıya döndüğünde tükenmiş bir adamla karşı karşıya geldi. Mavi-gri gözler yıllar sonra yeşil gözlerle karşılaştığı için şaşkındı. Draco yavaşça yutkunup gülümsemeye çalıştı. Harry gülümsemeye karşılık verirken konuştu;

“Merhaba, Ben Harry Potter.”

Draco bu cümleyle daha da yıkılırken kuru bir sesle bildiğini mırıldandı. Siyah saçlı adam şaşkın nereden bildiğini, nasıl bilebileceğini sorarak devam etti

“Sonuçta daha yeni tanıştık, öyle değil mi?”

Malfoy dişlerini sıkarken babasından nefret ediyor, hem de her hücresiyle nefret ediyorken gözlerinin dolduğunu fark edip pencerelere ilerlemeye başladı. Bu tam anlamıyla saçmalıktı. Bu bir şaka olmalıydı. Draco karanlık geceye bakıp derin bir nefes aldı. “Hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor musun?” diye fısıldadı pencereye doğru. 

Harry kafası karışmış bir vaziyette kollarını sıvadı, bileğindeki orkide dövmesi ve altındaki DH harfleri açıkça belli oluyordu. Draco dönerek sırtını pencereye dayadığında odanın karşısında öylece duran adama baktı. Çenesiyle bileğini işaret ederek “O dövmenin anlamı ne?” diye sordu. Harry bileğine bakıp elini dövmenin üstünde gezdirirken kısık sesle cevap verdi.

“Hatırlamıyorum, hastanede uyandığımda yanımda kimse yoktu. Beni tanıdığını söyleyenlerinde dövmeyle ilgili herhangi bir bilgisi yoktu.”

Draco anladığını mırıldanıp başını ayaklarına eğdi.

“Nasıl oldu?”

Harry olayın nasıl olduğunu sorduğuna emin ama nasıl anlatması gerektiğini tam bilmiyor elini saçlarının arasına götürürken yavaşça anlatmaya başladı.

“Sanırım onu da hatırlamıyorum. Beni kanlar içinde hastane kapısında bulmuşlar. Doktorun dediğine göre kafama aldığım onca darbe ve yaşadığım şokla bu hale gelmişim, sanırım. Tıp terimleriyle aram pek fazla iyi değil.”

Sarışın adam ağlamak istese de kendini bırakamıyordu, yavaşça başını sallarken babasını öldüreceğini mırıldandı. Harry hızla başını kaldırıp “Efendim?” dediğindeyse sadece omuz silkmekle yetindi.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Harry bu soruyu duyduğuna memnun, saatlerce bu odada tabloları incelemekten ve düşünmekten sıkılmış cebindeki mektubu çıkartıp Draco’ya doğru uzattı. Draco birkaç adım ilerleyerek eline aldığı mektuba baktığında annesinin yazısını gördüğü için kendini biraz rahatlamış hissetti.

“Eskiden değer verdiğim birinin doğum günü olduğu yazıyordu. Gelip görmemin hem benim hem de değer verdiğim kişi için iyi olabileceğini düşündüm bilirsi-”

“Benim için Orkide’nin anlamı saflık ve mutluluktu.”

Harry minik bir efendim mırıldandığında Draco başını kaldırıp derin bir nefesle “Doktorlar eskiyi hatırlayabileceğini söyledi mi?”

“Oh, küçük bir ihtimalle evet, hatırlayabileceğimi söylediler.”

Draco her saniye kendini yıkılmamak için tutuyordu. Hayatının anlamı karşısında duruyor, _kalbi_ karşısında duruyor ama ona sarılamıyordu ve bu canını oldukça fazla acıtıyordu. Draco derin bir nefes aldı. Sakin kalması gerekiyordu. Her şeyi atlatmışlardı bunu da beraber atlatabilirlerdi. Tabii eğer _Orkidesi_ kabul ederse…

Harry sarışın adamın üzüntüsünü hissediyor, bir şekilde oda bunu hissediyorken yavaşça mırıldandı.

“Senin için çok mu değerliydim?”

Draco hüzünle gülümseyerek “Birbirimize oldukça değer veriyorduk,” diyebildi. Harry ayağını yere sürterek konuştu;

“O zaman biz.. Biz saf ve mutlu muyduk?”

“Fazlasıyla” dedi Draco, nefesini geri bıraktıktan sonra başını kaldırıp Orkidesine bakarak “Yinede buradasın,” diye fısıldadı yılların ağırlığıyla. Harry ani bir hareketle başını dikleştirdiğinde Draco “Eğer istersen tabii” diye ekledi.

Harry burada kalması gerektiğini biliyordu, bunu tüm kalbiyle hissediyordu ama bir anda bunu yapamazdı. Çaresizce mavi-gri gözlere bakan yeşillikler aslında cevabı vermişti. Draco başını salladı, onu bırakmak istemiyordu. Onu bulmuşken tekrar kaybetmek istemiyordu. Son bir umutla derin ormana sordu;

“En baştan başlamaya ne dersin?”

Harry anlayamamış nasıl olacağını sorduğunda Draco ona elini uzatarak konuşur;

“Merhaba, ben Draco Malfoy.”

 SON


End file.
